Oops Wrong Day!
by priyapur
Summary: Just a prompt about how Oliver and Thea deal with each other being in relationships, while living in the same house. So they decide to alternate days on when significant others get to spend the night. And they may just get their days mixed up. Oops! Olicity and Thea x Roy fic


Drabble Prompt:

Oliver and Thea live together. They're siblings and roommates in a loft, so they have a system probably when Olicity gets together or Thearoy get together, that they alternate days on when significant others get to spend the night. So like, maybe they get their days mixed up, and Oliver wakes up to find Thea in Roy's Arsenal jacket and has a conniption. Roy hears the commotion, comes down to the kitchen shirtless and starts blanching out and then Felicity comes out now, in Oliver's Arrow jacket just like Thea's wearing Roy's. And they all just look at each other, come to a small understanding, and is like "we never speak of this again and redo our calendar tonight." Or something like that, I dunno. It just seems like crack and fun and something so plausible in this situation.

Felicity watched as his fingers, long and strong, moved to the clasp and zipper of her jeans. They came loose easily, the rasp of the closure audible even over the storm that raged outside.

Her stomach clenched, her sex heated as the material parted and he gripped the hem, drawing the pants over her thighs and down her legs.

He was still dressed. She wanted him naked. But his lips at her hipbone stilled her hands as they moved for the hem of his henley. Her nails raked against the hard muscles of his shoulders, and the involuntary arching of her hips.

Felicity could feel the dampness building between her thighs, soaking the sensitive folds there, sheening moisture along her thighs. She had never been so wet in her life, so read for a man's touch, his kiss.

"Oliver," she moaned his name. She couldn't help it. She needed more, so much more that she wondered if her need would ever be sated.

"Patience, sweetheart," he soothed her gently as he moved back up her body, one hand easing the fabric of her shirt up her stomach, to her breasts. "Ley's get these clothes off that gorgeous body of yours. I swear I always dream of kissing every inch of that perfect, silky flesh."

There was nothing perfect about her body and she knew it. But he sounded as though he believed it. As though he saw perfection somewhere in her.

Heat sizzled under her skin when his palm raked over a tight, hard nipple as he drew her shirt further up. Then he was gripping the hem, pulling it over her head. Before it cleared her head, his lips were back on hers and she was sinking into a morass of rich, sensual sensations, into a pleasure that rocked her, drew her tight against him.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as his lips took hers. His tongue pushed past, brushed against, her own, then retreated. He slipped at her lips, caressed them, then came back with a hungry demand that head her crying out into the kiss.

Desperate fingers fisted into the material of his shirt as she tired to drag it up his body, fighting to touch his flesh. Hard, hot flesh that invited her hands, muscles that flexed above her.

Felicity writhed beneath him, her hands reaching beneath the shirt to clench on his back, her nails scraping against his flesh as she gripped her thighs tightly closed and fought for enough sensation against her clit to ease the ache building in it.

Oliver finally tore his shirt over his head, as Felicity glanced at his chest, at the dark blond scattering of hair that covered his hard chest and arrowed down the darkly tanned stomach and tight abs. his jeans hung low on his hips, teasing her with the bulge beneath them.

Felicity reached out her palm, flattening it against the center of his chest and smoothing down the silky hairs that covered it. She felt him flex beneath her touch, the hard muscle and tough skin reacting to the caress as his expression tightened with hunger.

As her fingers stroked the bulge, she quickly moved it to the button of his jeans. She pulled at the button as he rose on his knees above her, his gaze narrowed as he stared down at her. The zipper loosened easily, and Felicity felt her mouth go dry a second before it began to water in hunger.

Long, thick, the heavily aroused shaft throbbed, the darkened crest flared out and sheened with moisture.

"You make a man lose his mind." His voice was rough, thick with arousal.

"I've already lost mine," she panted as his fingers curled around the mound of one breast. Her nipple peaked hard, desperately tight and hot. When his thumb raked over it, Felicity felt her heart trying to come out of her chest.

Lifting herself until she was sitting in front of him, she gripped the edges of his jeans and dragged them down his thighs as her lips pressed to those tight abs. parting them, she licked the tough flesh, nipped at it, and was rewarded by the groan that tore from his chest. She curled her fingers around the silk-and-iron length of his erection, and pumped it slow and easy, and watched as more moisture beaded the tip. The flared head was just beneath her lips, enticing her, drawing her hunger.

He moaned above her as his fingers threaded through her hair, tugging at the long strands, causing the ends to caress her bare back and send another sensual sensation arcing through her system. Her tongue licked over the moisture beading the tip of his cock, causing a husky grumble to leave his chest. Felicity parted her lips, needing more of him. She covered the hot crest of his cock with her mouth, sucked him inside, and, through the strangled groan he gave, she licked the sensitive head with her tongue again.

"God, Felicity, your mouth." his voice wrapped around her, urged her on.

With the fingers of her free hand she reached between his thighs, let the tips of her nails scour against the tight sac drawn close to the base of his cock.

His hands tightened in her hair. Felicity sucked him deeper, and let her tongue lick over the engorged flesh, and felt her own pleasure rising. Each suck of her mouth, each touch of her fingers brought a reaction for her. His hands tightening in her hair, his rough voice groaning her name, a sigh of pleasure passing his lips.

"Damn, Felicity. Baby." His hips pumping, he fucked her mouth with the hard, straining length of his cock as his fingers moved to her nipples, plucking at the tight points and sending pleasure straight between her thighs. She moaned around his cock as she sucked and licked the throbbing head.

"No more." He was dragging her head back.

Felicity moaned in protest. She wanted more. She wanted to feel him exploding in her mouth.

"Enough," he ordered, the rich velvet of his voice roughening as she found herself on her back once again.

He held her wrists in one hand, stretching them above her head as he stared down at her, the thick sandy blond lashed shielding his dark blue eyes as he watched her. "I'm going to eat you out now, I've wanted to do this all day," he muttered, licking his lips as Felicity fought back a moan.

"I think you're just going to talk me to death," she accused him roughly.

His chuckle was dark and deep. It was filled with purpose and washed over her senses like a soft summer rain as his head lowered, his lips going to one plump nipple.

Felicity arched beneath him as the heat of his mouth surrounded the sensitive tip, her fingers curled until her nails bit into her palms and she strained against his head.

"Oh God, Oliver." She wanted to scream his name but didn't have the breath to do more than push out a whispered cry. "Thea!"

Oliver let go of her nipple, and put his head against her chest looking up at her. "Why are you mentioning my sister's name, in the middle of us having sex?"

"I just don't want her to hear us!" she said, while looking around the room panicking.

"She's not here," Oliver calmly stated, and turned his head and attention to her nipple.

"How do you know?"

Sighing against her nipple, causing it to become even tighter, "because we have a schedule, in which we alternate days, on when significant others get to spend the night. And tonight is my day to have you to myself, in my room." With that said, he quickly turned back to her nipple.

Her fingers fisted into his hair as he sucked at the hard point of her nipple. He tormented it, tortured it until she arched against him, strangled cries leaving her throat as she fought to hold him to her.

When he slid his leg between hers, the heavy muscle of his upper leg pressing into the aching folds between her thighs, she nearly came from the contact. Arching into the pressure, her hips writhed as she rubbed the swollen knot of her clit into his hot flesh. She could feel sensations winding tighter in her womb. The need for and orgasm becoming painful as his lips moved from peaked nipple to the next, giving it the same attention.

When he moved back, his lips roaming down her body, Felicity was helpless against the desire tearing through her. Her legs parted for his shoulders, and when his tongue licked through the heavy juices built along the folds of her sex, she nearly came off the bed, the pleasure was so great.

His tongue licked slow and easy through the narrow slit; then his lips caught at the flesh, gave it a suckling kiss before moving to the sensitive folds on the other side. His teeth rasped against the swollen mound, his tongue licking around her clit. And all while his fingers played a rapturous, torturous little game as they circled and probed at the entrance.

"You're a tease." She cried out as her fingers clenched in his hair, and she fought to hold him in place while he gave an exquisite little suckling kiss to her clit, "You're killing me, Oliver."

"Loving you," he muttered against her sex. He kissed her again, a deep tongue-licking kiss right into the centre of her pussy. When his tongue thrust insider her again she swore she was going to explode.

He rose between her thighs, reaching out to the bed table, retrieved a condom he had opened earlier, and rolled it quickly over his cock.

Lifting her hips, she watched as the swollen head of his cock eased between the lips of her sex and nudged against the entrance of her vagina. She watched, wide-eye, the breath stilling in her lungs as he began to ease inside her.

If she had felt on fire before, she felt more so now. With each shift of his hips, she could feel the burning stretch as her muscles fought to accommodate the width of his flesh. The folds of her pussy gleamed with her juices as the dark, heavy shaft parted them.

It was arousing, the sight of him taking her intensifying the pleasure until Felicity didn't think she could take much more. She was lost in a turmoil of sensation and had no idea how to hold on.

"Hold on to me, baby." As though he knew what the pleasure was doing to her. Oliver took her hands and led them to his wrists, first one then the other. Her fingers wrapped around the strong breadth of them as her hips arched, a cry tearing from her as she took more of him.

"So sweet," he murmured. "There you go. Watch me take you. I've never seen anything so damned hot in my life as the sight of taking my dick."

His hips bunched and moved, his cock stroked deeper inside her, sending her nerve endings into a maelstrom sensation that whipped through her mind.

Her lashes lifted until she could stare into his eyes. The deep blue was nearly black. His face was flushed, his lips swollen and damp. He looked like a sex god rising between her thighs. She watched as he shook his, obviously fighting for control ass she fought to help him lose it. She tightened her muscles around his cock. Her hips shifted and rolled as her lashed fluttered with the pleasure. "Fuck me," she whispered.

His eyes widened as a sexy grin curled over his lips. "Say it again," he ordered.

"Fuck me, Oliver. Fuck me until I'm screaming for you."

It wouldn't take him long to make her scream. She was already on the verge of it. Her nails dug into his wrists as he began to thrust, to move. Felicity's legs lifted, curled around his thrusting hips. She tried to lift closer, to catch that last sensation, that last moment of intense, incredible pleasure that would send her over the edge.

Each thrust tore another cry from her, sent her flying higher. Heat tightened in her pussy, in her clit. It whipped through her, raced over her flesh, and finally detonated in her womb in an explosion so intense, so soul shattering that she could only cry his name. It stole her breath, and left her a creature of sensation alone as she felt him thrust hard and deep before his body tightened and his release tore through as well.

She was still fighting to catch her breath when he rolled beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"That was amazing Oliver," she whispered breathless, as she cuddled into him. Listening to his harsh breathing, the thunder of his heart, and not wanting to ruin the moment when she said "You have to let me go, I need to pee."

The laugh that came out of Oliver, brought a smile to her face. "And if you could get a water bottle, you'd be the best boyfriend ever?"

He just winked down at her before bounding from the bed and striding to pick up his boxers, as she watched his cute, tight ass. Quickly putting them, and he was out the bedroom door, before she even get out of bed.

As Oliver walked towards the kitchen, he heard shuffling, coming to a pause he quickly looked around to use something as a weapon. Not finding anything but a TV remote, he decided that was his best bet over not having a weapon at all. Only to walk into the kitchen, did he see his younger. Baby sister. Thea. In Roy's red Arsenal jacket, in just the jacket. Nothing else.

"Umm Speedy, why are you home?" Oliver asked. Before quickly changing his answer "I just… meant that you're never come home on Friday nights… since you spend them at Roy's place."

"Yeah, but today's Thursday, you're supposed to be at Felicity's and not here." Thea said, while raising an eyebrow at her brother.

"No. Today is my day."

"Actually big bro, it's my day."

"Well it can get any more awkward than this, right?" as soon as those words came out of Oliver's voice, he say Roy coming out of Thea's room, from the corner of his eye.

"Oh Oliver… how… I mean… what are you doing here… Thea said you were at Felicity's!" Roy said nervously, right before he glared at Thea.

"Well Roy, I live here. " Oliver replied quickly, before mumbling "and we got the dates confused."

Suddenly Roy started to laugh, and in between laughs said "you… got the dates wrong? This is hilarious… 'Cause just today at the foundry you were yelling at me, about how I forgot…" when Roy saw Oliver taking a step towards him, he stopped talking and quickly moved to stand behind Thea.

"Seriously Roy?" Thea asked annoyed, while turning her head to look her boyfriend in the eyes.

"What? He won't hurt me, if I'm standing behind you," Roy countered quickly.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but I am going to make sure that you're the one who has to clean the foundry for the next two weeks!" Oliver said with smug, while smirking at Thea.

At the sound of footsteps, all three turned their heads to see Felicity coming down the hallway, out of Oliver's room. In just Oliver's hood jacket.

"I was just coming to see what was taking so long," she said with a blush, once she noticed that she wasn't alone with Oliver in the room. "Thea! You're here, I was told that you wouldn't be here I mean that's what Oliver said.., that you guys took turns, well that clearly didn't work out so well, I mean at least we didn't hear you guys having sex, oh frack did you guys hear us having sex?" She quickly stopped talking when she felt Oliver's lips on hers. Silently she moaned into the kiss.

"GUYS WE'RE RIGHT HERE!" Thea said in a voice that could equal Felicity's loud voice.

Felicity pushed Oliver from her, he barely even moved, but it was enough from his lips to come off hers. While blushing she looked around the room, "so we never mention this again. And in the morning let's make a new schedule." When she saw that everyone was nodding or agreeing in one way or another. She grabbed Oliver's hand and started to drag him back to bed.


End file.
